Let's Go to BJ-Land (2000 Season 6 Version)
Barney's Let's Go to BJ-Land is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 16, 1997. It uses the same musical arrangments from Round and Round We Go. Plot BJ believes there's a place named BJ-Land, so Barney and BJ imagine the place and go there. On the way, Baby Bop joins them there. Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ﻿ Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #Let's Go On An Adventure #BJ-Land (tune to: London Bridge) #The Rainbow Song #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Castles So High #Respect #Little Red Cabbose #Go Round & Round The Village #A Silly Hat #Roller Skating #Bubbles, Bubbles (tune to: London Town) #Clean Up #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You﻿ End Credit Music *Go Round & Round The Village﻿ Release Dates *November 16, 1997 *July 12, 1999﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production for this episode began in July 1996. *The Barney costume from Barney's Talent Show is used. *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the entire I Love You song together in this video. *This is the 38th time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going down the treehouse. *This is the 38th time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney, then leave and dissapear, Barney says "I hope you had lots of fun today, and I hope you like our trip to BJ-Land. Thanks for coming today, and remember, I love you. See you next time. Bye-bye". Then, he walks back to the school doors, and then it fades to the end credits. *This is the first time BJ falls, it's when, "Roller Skating", BJ was roller skating and said "Look at me! I'm roller skating!". But BJ is roller skating too fast and screamed "Aaaahh!" and crashed and fell down into a sand field (the camera shakes violently). BJ was seen, on his knees, covered in sand. Barney and Baby Bop (on their skates) rushed over to the crash site. And Barney aksed BJ if he was okay, and BJ said that he's fine and asked to help him back off and brush the sand off him. And they did help him up and brush the sand off him. And BJ said thank you. *The BJ scream is the same as the SpongeBob scream from "Krabby Land", (when SpongeBob's eyes got splashed by the bubbles), except it does sound like BJ. *Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits, which means this was produced that year. *This video and On the Move with Barney mark the end of Barney & Friends' First Era (April 6, 1992 - November 16, 1997). Season 4 starts one day later, with the 2nd Era kids, since they first debuted on its first nine videos from that season, and the 2nd Era sets since it first appeared in Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *In the 1997 version, this video was printed in October 12, 1997. "Barney's Let's Go to BJ-Land" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Go to BJ-Land Title Card Closing #End Credits #Kids For Character Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Go to BJ-Land Title Card Closing #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Barne Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Quotes *(after the "Roller Skating" song) *BJ: Look at me! I'm roller skating! *Barney: (yelling) BJ, look out! *BJ: What?! (sees that what has happened) Uh oh! (screams) Aaaaaaaah! (crash!) Haa! (we see him on his knees) Uhh, yie-yie-yie! *Barney: (he and Baby Bop rush over to BJ) BJ! Are you alright?! *BJ: I am. What happened, that I was roller skating too fast, and then, I crashed and I got sand all over me. Help me up, now. *Baby Bop: Okay, BJ. *Barney and Baby Bop: 1, 2, 3, Pull! (pulling BJ up) *BJ: Thanks, everybody. *Barney: You welcome, BJ.